NO ES UN ADIOS
by Suu Tao
Summary: Un frìo desolador lo despertò de golpe... no sentìa ese calido aroma...ese algo que anhelaba y buscaba... no se encontraba... ya no estarìa jamàs...


HOROXREN

NO ES UN ADIOS

HOROXREN

"Hay recuerdos que se quedan guardados en lo más profundo de nuestro corazón… pero a la vez son ellos los que nos acompañan en nuestro largo peregrinaje, así como la soledad una fiel y sincera amiga".

Eso pensaba ese chico, con la mirada inmersa en aquel azul magnético…tan soberbio. Ya hacía más de un alo que compartían una relación prohibida con aquel muchacho de ojos obscuros... era algo tan inevitable.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto ingenuamente, mientras le besaba el cuello

-Nada importante…Horo-esto último parecía un murmullo

-¿Qué?

-No... nada…

Sin pensarlo Tao Ren jala hacia sí al joven que tenía enfrente de él respondiendo de igual manera o con mayor pasión cada caricia antes recibida.

Ser el heredero de un gran consorcio chino no era cosa fácil y menos teniendo un padre tan cruel… pero él podría llevarlo con facilidad y astucia, sin embrago su relación amorosa implicaba algo terrible.

Su manera de actuar era fría, insensible y orgullosa… muy al contrario de Horokeu, alegre, positivo y un poco ingenuo, aun así ambos se complementaban.

No todos los sabían… solo su amigo Yoh y su prometida Anna, fueron ellos quienes se encargaron de que ambos se hablaran sinceramente de sus sentimientos.

Era algo que ambos agradecían y apreciaban.

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo... pero debo arreglar unos asuntos

-No habría manera de convencerte en que te quedes otro ratito-le dijo de una manera sensual

-Hmm tal vez, aun así tengo que ir Ren-antes de irse le dio un beso tan apasionado que no solo hizo vibrar al joven chino

Tenía tiempo que el ainu no se sentía bien, ya habían pasado casi 3 meses en que aquella tos le molestaba, entre otros síntomas. El médico el que siempre se lo atendía se encargo de realizarle varios estudios, para dar el diagnostico correcto.

-¡Hola!-sonrió con aquella alegría que lo caracteriza

-Buenos días joven, siempre tan alegre

-Pues así soy eso no se puede cambiar

-En eso tiene razón

Poco a poco se acercaba algo que tal vez jamás hubiera deseado escuchar.

-Y muy bien doctor que es lo que pasa…

Lo que le dijo fue una respuesta que marcaría un final. Mientras tanto Ren se dirigía a la oficina de su padre.

-Buenos días señorita, se encuentra mi padre-saludo con su seriedad acostumbrada

-Buenos días, espere un momento

-Gracias-dijo tan fríamente, el simple hecho de hablar con su padre lo ponía en ese estado de total indiferencia.

-Puede pasar joven

Loas rayos de Sol entraban pacíficamente por la ventana de aquella oficina tan sombría.

-Es extraño verte tan temprano-expresó con un tono áspero

-No creo que sea tan temprano, pero no vengo a hablar de la puntualidad

-Entonces…-lo miro tan fríamente que Ren no titubeo en comenzar

El peliazul no entendía como, no deseaba seguir con vida si ya no iba a estar a su lado, deseaba sacar aquella agonía y solo puedo recurrir a su viejo amigo.

Sonó el timbre tan fuerte que simplemente del sonido parecía derrumbar el lugar, era un época fría y la nieve era algo bastante común.

-Hola-saludo con una risita tan acostumbrada de su parte

-Hola Yoh-una mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro

-¿Te pasa algo verdad? Y me temo que no es nada bueno-dijo en un tono más serio

La nieve caía tan severamente que parecía que todo estaba suspendido, en un sueño suave.

-¿Así que eso es lo que deseas?-preguntó con severidad

-Tal vez, pero no lo voy a dejar, tan solo para darte gusto

-Entonces prefieres que te desconozca, antes de dejarlo de querer… de olvidarte de este obstáculo

-Si-dijo al momento de lanzar una mirada retadora a su padre

-Bien si así lo quieres…

Al salir se dirigió a su departamento, la nieve caía aun más fuerte.

-No piensas decirle lo que el médico te informo

-No puedo decirle que me estoy muriendo, además el conoce las consecuencias de la tuberculosis-dijo con la voz apagada Horokeu

-Tienes miedo de que se vuelva fría e insensible de nuevo con todo el muerdo y odie más la vida-soltó de una manera comprensiva

-S-si-dejo correr las lágrimas que ya no podía contener más

Antes de ir con Horo, prefirió darse un baño… tenía que estar a solas un momento.

-Espero que estés conciente de que has dejado todo, por ese muchacho

-Lo estoy, si no jamás hubiera venido no lo crees

recordaba la discusión que había tenido con su padre. Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo… en su ente evocaba varias imágenes relacionadas con el ainu… con ese simple hecho se sonrojo más de la cuenta.

-Debes decírselo, aunque te duela-espeto seriamente el castaño

-¡No! Debo de esperar… no es el momento-la mirada de Horo era triste… vaga, distante y vacía

-Aún recuerdo como te costo declarártele-sonrió para animarle-Fue tan divertido verlos como se confesaban sus sentimientos

-Lo dices por como fue o porque ese día terminamos embarrados de lodo-un ligero destello de alegría ilumino su rostro

-Por las dos cosas-sonrió aun más-fue una gran atino de Anna mandarlos a bañar juntos

-Creo que lo fue-un color rojo invadió su rostro

-Al final de ese día ambos ya sabían y entendían sus sentimientos-de un momento a otro Yoh cambió su sonrisa por un semblante serio-Si realmente lo amas como dices, te recomiendo que le digas lo que esta sucediendo…-un gran silencio se formo

La nieve que hace unos instantes había cedido, regreso con una intensidad tremenda.

-Vaya… aunque sea un Apia soleado…tal parece que la nieve quiere ganar, espero que pueda salir-miraba fijamente el chico de ojos dorados-Me hace recordar a ese tonto-sonrió cerrando sus ojos

Ambos se amaban con la misma intensidad, Ren se comportaba frío y algo orgulloso en general con la gente, pero al estar con Horokeu le resultaba imposible ser así, no podía evitar ser tan cariñoso…era el efecto del amor sobre él.

-Creo que el golpe que me dio mi padre no es nada en comparación con el cariño que le tengo a Usui.

-No ya te dije que no es posible decirle en este momento…-las lágrimas volvían a regresar

-Entonces solo puedo apoyarte y ayudarle a ambos-abrazó al peliazul en signo de hacerle saber que contaba con él como su gran amigo que era

-Gracias, muchas gracias Yoh.

La intensidad de la nieve hizo imposible que el violáceo saliera.

-Me tengo que ir y te reitero mi apoyo y también el de Anna

-Lo sé…-dijo tristemente tratando de sonreír

Al irse Yoh simplemente se dejo caer en el sofá, se sentía tan cansado y triste. Simplemente se dedicó a recordar cada encuentro que había tenido y vivido con el chino.

Como cada mirada suya simulaba a un gato…tan seductor, sensual…cada caricia despertaba una pasión infinita…solo él lo lograba y con cada beso lo sumergía en u sueño apasionado. Eran uno para el otro.

-Espero llegar-pensaba el chino, que al igual que a su amado de dedicaba a recordarlo, todas esas miradas ingenuas y tiernas, saber como lo doblegaban, que con cada una de ellas expresaba la sutileza de la pasión, aquellos ojos obscuros eran para él la simple perdición… una perdición que solo ellos conocían… ese coqueteo era algo que no podía decirle no.

Solo se notaba la blanca nieve, eso hacía sentir melancólico al peliazul.

Por muy pesado y doloroso que era el sentimiento de tristeza que experimentaba Horo, n quería hacerlo sufrir, no era su deseo mirarlo regresar de nuevo a ese ambiente hostil y desolado en el que vivía.

-No puedo hacerlo, no soy capaz y mucho menos soy cruel-eso meditaba, cuando de nueva cuenta sonó el timbre.

Miro antes de abrir…era Ren, se secó el líquido que se encontraba en sus mejillas y disimulo que se encontraba bien; aunque en parte le animo verle.

-¡Que tal!-decía muy alegre, tal vez porque por primera vez había enfrentado a su padre

-Se te ve muy alegre…-noto algo-¿Y ese golpe?

-No es nada-sonrió

-¿Cómo que nada?-insistió un poco más

-Solo es muestra del orgullo de mi padre, nada más

-Vaya…jamás te había golpeado

-Si-contesto tomando asiento, dejando que el calor del departamento de Horo le abrigara ya que el frío y el estado del clima le había parecido un camino difícil-Pero ya no importa-de nuevo sonrió con un destello de alegría en sus ojos

-Te duele aún-le miro con ternura

-Un poco…pero estoy contento…ya que puedo estar contigo-le miro tranquilamente, demostrando que el asunto había perdido importancia

-Quieres que te ayude a que ya no duela más-terminando de decir esto le dio un beso al área hinchada por el golpe-¿Y ahora cómo te sientes?

-Mejor-le miraba de una manera un tanto provocativa

-No me gusta esa mirada-siempre lo decía, sin embargo en el fondo le mataba verla…observar el bello dorado de esos ojos

-¿Seguro?-río un poco- Yo pensé que te encantaba y fascinaba-el toque sensual que daba a las palabras era evidente

-Pues creo que no-dijo sonriendo con la inocencia de un niño pequeño, al instante que se recostaba el las piernas del chino

-Eres un tramposo…

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Usui haciéndose el tonto

-Tú sabes porque, no es claro

-Nop-dijo aún siguiendo con ese juego del niño

-Resultaste ser muy astuto

-Creo que si-era muy fácil ganarle a Ren en ese tipo de juego sobre el coqueteo, ya que su forma ingenua de convencerlo era una de sus más grandes debilidades-Pierde muy fácil

-Tienes razón…demasiada diría yo-mientras soltaba esas palabras se acercaba muy despacio al joven de cabello rebelde dando un suave beso en sus labios, dejando entrever algo más que un juego de miradas. Este a su vez no le fue indiferente rodeándolo por el cuello…Ren le dijo algo al oído que provoco un fuerte sonrojo en él.

-Creo que el tramposo no soy yo…sino tú-aún tenía sus manos enrolladas en el cuello del chino

-Lo necesario-se sonrojo al decir esto ya que poco a poco aquellas manos antes puestas en su cuello ahora estaban retirando sus ropas

-Sin duda alguna es fácil ganarte-dijo al final, mientras que con los dedos acariciaba la espalda del violáceo

Tenían maneras de sobrellevar su romance, evitando tener problemas que afectarán gravemente la relación; pero eso no impedía que jugaran un poco.

-Soy tan feliz solo de estar aquí contigo

-Creo que soy un poco egoísta

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto intrigado el peliazul

-Solo te quiero tener a mi lado-respondió el orgulloso muchacho

-También lo soy-agregó mientras abrazaba al violáceo

-Gracias-dijo con un poco de pena

-¿Por qué?

-Por soportarme y ayudarme en muchos aspectos de mi vida

-No te preocupes tanto Ren, lo importante es que ahora estamos junto-ese "ahora" le dolió mencionarlo, pues aún no mencionaba el tema sobre su salud, haciendo que de un momento a otro su rostro se tornará sombrío y melancólico

-Te pasa algo…Horokeu contesta

-Eh…no nada

-Parecía que no me escuchabas, podrías contestarme una pregunta-el peliazul asintió-¿me amas verdad?-sus ojo se tornaron llorosos

-Claro que si Ren...y no sabes cuanto-le beso con tal intensidad que el cuerpo de ambos sintieran vibrar sus cuerpos. Ambos dormían…unos momentos antes Ren sintió como unas gotas caer en su rostro

El tiempo avanza es algo inevitable difícil de cambiar…solo queda aceptarlo, llevaban más de 5 meses viviendo juntos; sin mostrar contratiempos, Horokeu había tomado medidas para que Ren no notara los síntomas más evidentes de su enfermedad, como la sangre que expulsaba.

-Ya pasaron más de cinco meses-dijo el castaño

-Si que rápido-dijo sin prestar atención

-Ya lo sabe-esto que dijo hizo que el peliazul regresara a la realidad

-No-respondió tristemente

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, es mejor que se lo digas. No podrás ocultarlo siempre.

-Todavía no debe saberlo

-Entonces

-No lo sé-intentaba evadir el tema

-¿Y dónde esta?- pregunto interesado

-Fue a trabajar-sonrió-Ya sabes que él es muy responsable

-Entonces te invito a comer a la pensión, para que no estés solo

-No se enojara Anna-le dijo un tanto asustado

-No-mostró su sonrisa tranquila como de costumbre

-Ya es más flexible

-No

-Entonces

-Pues nada- respondió Yoh tan tranquilo

Antes de salir una fuerte crisis sufrió Horokeu, trayendo consigo una tos más fuerte que de costumbre y con una dosis tremenda de sangre debido a la fuerza de la tos. Yoh le ayudo a sobreponerse, depositando el pañuelo descuidadamente en el cesto de la basura, dejándolo a la vista.

-Creo que no hay nadie, bueno en lo que llega voy a terminar lo que falta del trabajo-dij mientras entraba al departamento

Había llegado temprano ya que estaba preocupado por el chico de ojos negros. Fingía no saber lo que le pasaba, pero aún así el sabía que estaba sucediendo algo terrible, pero intentaba no sugestionarse de más.

-¡Vaya no importa cuando arregle siempre hace un desorden!-se decía para si mismo ya que no podía evitar ser ordenado, pero él ya era parte de su vida, ver aquel desorden tan ordenado era algo habitual, pero vio algo raro-¿Y esto?-abrió demasiado sus ojos, tal vez lo que él suponía no eran solo ideas…sino una realidad muy cruel.

Salió un momento para aclarar sus ideas, supuso varias cosas, como el cortarse; aunque últimamente había notado como había bajado de peso y su aspecto lucía triste.

Al llegar Ren, escucho un sonido parecido a un quejido. Se acercó muy lentamente y con calma…aquello que imagina estaba sucediendo.

-Horo…keu-pronunció suavemente

-Ren…tú…-no pudo más, notándose con claridad algo que emanaba de sus ojos

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-no sabía como había llegado pero ya se encontraba abrazándolo

-Por miedo…-lloraba con más intensidad-…a verte caer en esa soledad y no verte sufrir

-Por esas razones tontas…callaste-dijo de una forma dura y fría como suele ser con los demás

-S-si por esas razones tontas…

-No es justo y porque a ti-miraba vagamente y lo decía de una manera fría-Siempre me pasan cosas de ese tipo…pero porque a ti-decía tristemente

-Ren…-le abrazo, siendo correspondido el abrazo-no hables así, me duele verte así-aún lloraba, todo lo que se había callado estaba expulsándolo

-Como no me voy a hablar así… si la vida me esta robando la razón de vivir, la luz que me ayuda en ese mar de oscuridad…dime como no voy a hablar de esta manera-se notaba la frialdad en cada palabra dicha, sin dudar atrajo al joven hacia si diciéndole al oído- Te amo y te juro que voy a estar contigo hasta el final…aunque eso significa que te voy a perder

-Gracias…-respondió pero aún así el dolor se encontraba en su corazón, sabía mejor que nadie que él iba a sufrir más y no había modo de impedirlo

Aunque Ren no lloraba a menudo, simplemente no se pudo contener lloro con él, con esa luz que se extinguía, lloro sin importar nada y sin dudar le mostró su cariño con un beso que mostraba que no importaba nada ni siquiera la muerte, simplemente demostró que lo importante era ese amor que ambos sentían, lo acarició con ternura y poco a poco se fue calmando para así llevar al peliazul a dormir un rato.

Se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras él dormía, estaba recargado sobre sus piernas sabía que no modo de impedir lo que pasaría...

No se puede detener el tiempo y menos cuando este va ganando; amos ponían algo de su parte. Ren procuraba no descuidarlo, siempre al pendiente de que le peliazul se encontrara en buen estado, aún así sabía que gradualmente iba a empeorar y que en ese instante pasaría lo más terrible.

Aunque no se notará ya había pasado un año, el cual estuvo lleno de alegrías, tristezas y pasiones compartidas... sin embargo se podía apreciar que Usui ya no estaba bien...sucumbía inevitablemente...

-"Eres tan lindo cuando duermes aunque yo se que no te gusta mucho que te mime, que se puede hacer así eres tú...aún así no se que aras cuando yo ya no este contigo como vas a afrontarlo, con frialdad y crueldad o solo lo dejaras pasar..."-pensamientos como esos invariaban la mente del peliazul...sintiéndose cada vez más triste

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-preguntó un joven bastante adormilado

-Nada, simplemente viéndote-dijo con ternura mientras tocaba el rostro del chino

Se sonrojo por el cometario-Pero no es bueno verme tanto

-¿Por qué?

-Luego ya no me vas a dejar dormir...y mucho menos yo...

-Vaya creo que sabes uno de mis puntos débiles- completo la respuesta del ojos dorados

Unas suaves y tranquilas manos fueron recorriendo una suave espalda que al contacto se erizaba...al mismo tiempo dejaba unos cuantos besos en el cuello del peliazul, atrayendo al chino con sus manos hacia si al chino. Aquel contacto facilito recorrer su cuerpo con maestría del violáceo...con la pasión que exige el momento para amar.

Los días pasaban con tal lentitud que parecían espinas clavadas en el corazón de cada uno... aprovechando cada día como el último para amarse intensamente.

Con margas y dolorosas lágrimas besaba aquellos labios que le daban energía, cariño y pasión...ya no estaría para él nunca más le vería...pero la mirada que recibía estaba cargada de amor y una amarga y melancólica ternura.

-Eres lindo...pero cuando lloras me siento contagiado... de esa tristeza-comento en voz baja Usui

-Perdón-contestó limpiándose las lágrimas

-Abrázame y bésame tramposo-intento sonreír-...por favor si

-Deja de hacer berrinche

-...eso es un si

-Tal vez-como si se tratará de un felino se acercó cerrando su bellos ojos. Sin antes dar un vistazo al penetrante negro de los ojos del chico enfermo...con la calma de una brisa comenzó a besarle hasta llegar a ser tan intenso como el calor del fuego si dejar de jugar con los mechones rebeldes del cabellos del peliazul, todas esa demostraciones fueron correspondidas en un abrazo eterno por parte de Horo...y con la pasión de aquel amor se desprendieron de las prendas...

-Ren...-alcanzo a decir. Porque la sensación que aquella situación producía era capaz de sumirlos en un éxtasis supremo a cualquier droga...se dejo embriagar de las caricias que recibía de parte de Ren...de esas finas y blancas manos.

-Horo...-susurro quedamente mientras aquel joven besaba el cuello de su amante...la noche sería larga.

Quedo dormido placidamente en los brazos del chino, mientras este le regalaba un beso puro en su frente. El frío matutino se dejo sentir y una pequeña neblina jugaba con, los primeros rayos de Sol. Lograron despertar a los dos jóvenes.

-Horo-pronunció a si oído

-¡Hola!-sonrió con singular alegría-Te he dicho que te amo-le regalo una suave caricia

-Tonto

-No es una adiós...

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto

-...que no es un adiós...sino un hasta luego...

-Entonces...es un hasta luego...

-Me besas...quiero sentir tus labios-pidió como un si de un deseo se tratara

-Claro que si-le beso como jamás lo hubiese hecho, susurrando-Te amo Horokeu Usui-continuo besándolo

Eso tibios labios fueron deteniéndose muy lentamente, sintió como la dulce muerte llagaba a su calido ser y antes de irse le miro tristemente:

-"Hasta luego y te amo"-sonrió dejando que el sueño eterno lo llevará

-Hasta luego-y poco a poco unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su pálido rostro cayendo en la cara de Horokeu que yacía inmóvil-te juro que no te voy a olvidar Usui-unas frías lagrimas fueron sus compañeras las únicas testigos de su dolor y tristeza de es cruel sufrimiento al ver como su amado peliazul le había sido arrebatado de una forma injusta.

Un frío desolador lo despertó de golpe...no sentía ese calido aroma...ese algo que anhelaba y deseaba...ya no se encontraba...

"Inmensa soledad embarga mi frágil y débil alma...aquellos dulces colores en el cielo me muestran unos rayos tenues de luz...dejo que mis ojos coqueteen con ellos y saboreen la dulzura de la alegría...aún así esos destellos me hacen darme cuenta que estoy solo e inmerso en un mar de tristeza, cargado de la melancolía y las pequeñas gotas derramadas por mi tenue voz y asustado corazón…siento como la vida escapa suavemente de mi cuerpo"-eso pensaba Ren Tao cuando cerraba y dejaba solitariamente para siempre ese lugar que tantos recuerdos guardaba, solo dijo un "Adiós" tan fríamente a ese departamento…


End file.
